Future Map Game Reloaded
This map game is transwikied from:http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Map_Game_Reloaded *A Map Game is a page where a user directs a country, faction, or species. During the game, a regular map is posted to show the size of everyone's country. Each user ca n expand, declare war, ally themselves with others, and explore! This idea is from the Alternative History Wiki, which is a great wiki and I'm sure there are a few AltHistory wiki users on this wiki too. Note: the first 2 games over at Future Wikia ended in a disaster without exceeding the 21st century. Now, be ready to join Future Map Game Reloaded. Rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. *Please please please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. *I will eventually post a negotiation page, where users keep track of their relations with other countries, along with making treaties, negotiations, and settlements. *Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/barter *Every turn is one year until 2200 where it becomes ten years then in 2300 it turns to 20 years *One day is a turn. *Editing previews turns is cheating. *I will make an Earth map each turn (if you want to, feel free!). However, I can make a map of the Moon, Mars, *Mods are able to create random events and will represent a npc nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods *also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. *After you do 3 implausibilities you are banned from the game. *Every 25 years are to be archived to limit the amount scrolling that needs to be done to get to the latest year. Be sure to check back once in a while to ensure proper continuity! *Have fun! Nations Put your signature by a country you want to control! Feel free to add an existing nation! Also don't foreget that when you destroy another country to cross out its name a nd say what happened to it (i.e.Mexico Unified with Canada and the USA into the United States of North America) *China: Ace009 (talk) 21:54, September 3, 2014 (UTC) *USA: MMauritti (talk) 23:04, September 3, 2014 (UTC) *Brazil: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight 23:43, September 1, 2014 (UTC) *Australia: *Italy: User:Likercat (talk) 10:41, September 8, 2014 (UTC) *Russia: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 16:08, September 2, 2014 (UTC) *India: Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *France: Pierceofmary (talk) 14:23, September 6, 2014 (UTC) *New Zealand: ScottyD (talk) 03:37, September 11, 2014 (UTC) 15:36, September 11, 2014 *Sweden: * UK: kingtrevor11 Mods If bolded and has a asterisk after it you are excepted. Neo-ratc3333 (talk) 20:01, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Ratc is blocked. ' ' I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ' Ace009 (talk) 00:13, September 6, 2014 (UTC)'Can I please???? User:Likercat (talk) 10:44, September 8, 2014 (UTC) can i? Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 16:52, September 8, 2014 (UTC) I would like to apply, simply because we only have 1 mod, and you and Local are the only players with more experience than me in this game. No Offence but you guys are too new. I would like to apply as I was the one who did the final mod work in Future Map Game Revised. I will do interesting events. I have learned from the best in Future Map Game Revised ''and i think i will do good as well. ScottyD (talk) 07:20, September 11, 2014 (UTC) : OK, den :( : Wall of Shame If your name appears in here you are banned from the game and can no longer post anything. Archives The Game 2014 '''Russia: '''After Russia's annexation of Crimea, Putin '''SECRETLY '''starts funding rebels in eastern Ukraine, specifically in Donetsk and Luhansk. We start training our military on the border of Ukraine. We start influencing Belarus(Turn 1 of 3). We tell the world that we have no intention of invading Ukraine or grabbing their land. '''France: '''France condemns Russia for Annexing Crimea from Russia. We have planned extensive economic and political sanctions against you. France beings to ('Secretly') send Anti-Amour and Light Arms to the Ukrainian miliary. The Far-Right "Front National" wins E.U elections. (Turn 1 part 1 Jan-June 2014) : '''Russian Dip: '''Vladimir Putin celebrates Front National winning the elections in France. We hope that Marine Le Pen wins the French presidential elections in 2016. '''Italy: '''Italy condems Russia for the Annexation of Crimea, '(Secretly) We send supplies to the Ukrainan Army, In the Opinion Polls it shows the Democratic Party Rising in popularity, the New Centre-Right (NCD) also becomes very popular, some speculating that it can beat the Democratic Party in the 2018 Elections '''Australia: '''We also condemn the Russian government on the annexation of Crimea. (SECRET) We send aid to the Ukrainian military and support the Ukrainian government. We continue to build up our military and economy in the event that Australia is at war. '''USA: '''We also condemn the Russian government for the annexation of Crimea. Supporting Ukranian integrality, we send supplies to the Ukranian Army openly to fight the acts we deem illegal. Sanctions are placed on Russia and we encourage our allies likewise. '''Secretly '''we begin to send military forces to Alaska, just in case. Facing the emergence of the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria, we send help to the Kurds and Shia Iraqis to destroy the terrorist nation. Our borders are reinforced in Mexico and the airlines security improves Brazil: Military and Economy improve. '''New Zealand: '''We condemn the Russian government in the overtaking of crimea. We build up our military with the system "Compolsory Military Training" which happens between College and University. Our goal is to have an army of 500,000 men and 300,000 women ready for active service by 2025. We donate 5 of the remaining 13 Iroquois to the Kurds and Shia forces as help to wipeout the terrorist nation. We '''secretly send the other 8 Iroquois to the Ukranian forces to help build up there army. We offer Australia and the USA a treaty called ANZUS (Australia, New Zealand, United States War Treaty). The treaty is if one of us goes to war the other two will follow. We also offer Australia to create the TSA (the Tasman Space Agency). We also build up our economy. *'Australian Dip: '''We accept the treaty and the offer to create the Tasman Space Agency. 'THE GAME HAS BEEN CLEARED! YOU MAY PLAY IF YOU WISH.' 'Can we start the new turn?' 'Later I will.' 2015 '''Russia: We declare war upon Ukraine, sending 700.000 men into the country. Vladimir Putin states reconquest as the casus belli. 300.000 men are posted in Chukutka as a security measure. Following the EU's involvement, we sent another 500.000 to fight in Ukraine(ALGORITHM NEEDED) '''We continue influencing Belarus, asking them to help us fight Ukraine(MOD RESPONSE) Supplies are sent to the Kurds to fight IS, and we recognize Kurdistan. A Russian gaming company(RusMos) arises, and it convinces Disney to create both a Cars and a Frozen game, *'MOD EVENT: FOLLOWING THE RUSSIAN INVASION OF UKRAINE, EUROPE'S SANCTIONS TURN INTO A MILITARY EFFORT. 100,000 GERMAN, POLISH, AND EUROPEAN TROOPS ARE SENT IN TO HELP UKRAINE RETAIN IT'S INDEPENDENCE.' '''Australia: '''We are building up our military and economy. We are not declaring war unless New Zealand wants to declare war. We are building a space station in Sydney and suggests that New Zeeland should also build a space station as well. '''Italy: '''Following the threats in Ukraine we decide to begin to Isolate ourselves and begin to build a wall strechin through Venice to Genoa, the Isolation will be Completed in 2030(MOD RESPONSE) '''Wat.' what do you mean? ther e is no rule that forbids isolation. User:Likercat (talk) 06:03, September 12, 2014 (UTC) But building a giant wall? Are you trying to become ancient China? No, i was isolating so i wanted to build a Berlin wall around me so i could isolate That is not what the Berlin Wall was for. Very few countries are going to build a giant will by their own will. Sweden: The Swedish Government says the population of Sweden grows faster thanks to Swedish population growth rate is about 1,3% per year and we improved our industry, military and economy. A new company, Euroweetz, is founded and they want Wreck-It Ralph franchise, now bring an meeting at Los Angeles, USA. Disney successfully gives the Wreck-It Ralph franchise to Euroweetz and after, they begins to producing future games for Windows 8, featuring Sugar Rush. Due to lack of highways in north, we remade the European route E4 from 2+1 or Two-lane expressway to four-lane highway north of Gälve. Brazil: '''Following the wwar in Ukraine, we proclaim our nuetrality, though we offer support to the US in seceret. Military and Economy Improve. '''USA: '''Following the declaration of Putin of war in Ukraine, we send more troops to the Ukraine, including war airplanes, tanks, drones and missils. We threaten Russia that if the unlawful invasion continues, we won't hesitate to launch them to Russian cities. We sign the treaty with Australia and New Zeeland. Military lobbies make the rates of conscriptions for the US military even bigger. In Iraq, we continue to send help to the Kurds and Shia Iraqis. : '''Russia Dip: '''Your threats do not scare us Americans. You have no legal right to intervene in Ukraine, as it is not part of NATO. Neither does the EU, as Ukraine isn't part of the EU. Before calling our invasion unlawful, think twice about your involvement. '''With so many map games going on, I am pausing this game until further notice. untill when? Further Notice. Category:Map Games Category:Future Map Game Reloaded Category:Future Map Games